


Controlo

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Amusement Parks, Ficlet, Food, M/M, Silly, Stomach Ache
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “...e logo quero o algodão doce. E os rebuçados. E a maça caramelizada. E para jantar quero um cachorro-quente. E logo quero ir no carrossel com os copos que viram.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Controlo

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Controlo**

“...e logo quero o algodão doce. E os rebuçados. E a maça caramelizada. E para jantar quero um cachorro-quente. E logo quero ir no carrossel com os copos que viram.”

Havia quase meia-hora que Kei e Daiki tinham saído para o parque de diversões, e havia quase meia-hora que o maior continuava a enumerar uma a uma todas as coisas que teria gostado fazer à chegada.

Daiki acenava de vez em quando com a cabeça, só para fazer-lhe entender que estava a escuta-lo; não era que ao menor importasse muito, dado que seguia nas suas divagações e nos seus desvarios infinitos sobre o que queria fazer o provar o comer.

Arioka, no entanto, estava feliz. Gostava ver aquele olhar emocionado na cara de Kei, gostava ver como fosse suficiente tão pouco para que parecesse tão feliz.

Desde que a semana antes tinha-lhe prometido de leva-lo ao parque de diversões, tinha sido um sorriso constante e um constante agradece-lo, e pedi-lhe pontualmente confirmação, como se esperasse que o menor pudesse cambiar ideia a qualquer momento.

“Estamos quase a chegar, Kei. Só recomendo que não exageres. Prometei à tua mãe de salvaguardar-te o fígado.” disse-lhe, com um sorriso travesso na cara.

Inoo acenou repetidamente com a cabeça, mas Daiki estava quase seguro do feito que nem seuqer tivesse-o ouvido.

Ia ser um longe, muito longe dia mas, no fundo, achava que valesse mesmo la pena.

*

“Kei... precisas algo?”

Daiki estava perto da porta da casa de banho com ar preocupado, a morder-se um lábio, enquanto Kei vegetava abandonado no chão, a cara pálida e a cabeça apoiada contra os ladrilhos.

“Não. Estou fantástico, não vê?” respondeu, sarcástico, todo o bom humor desaparecido horas atras, quando tinha tido as primeiras ânsias.

Arioka fez um meio sorriso, a tentar de não fazer-se ver, e apoiou-se contra a ombreira da porta, a cruzar os braços.

“Admites que comer o algodão doce depois da maça caramelizada e o cachorro-quente não foi uma boa ideia?”

“Sim.” resmungou o maior, com um gesto irritado.

“E que não devias ter comido o último pacote de rebuçados?” acrescentou, enquanto pensava que se Kei tivesse tido a força, provavelmente teria-lhe lançado algo.

Kei suspirou, a encolher os ombros.

“Prometo que a próxima vez que vamos vou prestar mais atenção ao que como.”

“A próxima vez?” perguntou Arioka, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

“Claro!” respondeu Kei, com convicção. “Obviamente temos que voltar. Nem sequer fiz metade das coisas que tinha programado.” disse-lhe, a recuperar um pouco de energias.

Daiki abanou a cabeça, e não respondeu.

Importava-lhe mesmo de fazer Kei feliz.

Mesmo.

Mas não tanto de sacrificar o seu estômago.


End file.
